


Read For Me

by Ankokus



Series: Nights of fiction [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, kyungsoo loves intellectuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankokus/pseuds/Ankokus
Summary: river nymph Kyungsoo falls for the human Jongin who came to his home to read.





	Read For Me

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: au where a river fairy kyungsoo is in love with a human who stops by his home to read in peace. too bad, he cant have the human to be his.
> 
> A short drabble I wrote instead of focusing on what really matters.

This was the third time the man came to the river to read. Every time he came Kyungsoo quickly hid under the surface cloaked in magic so as to not be spotted by the boy silently sitting on the ground against a rock. He would sit there for hours on end flipping through his book and occasionally quietly sing to himself and the river nymph would watch him for all those hours. He could spend his days doing more important stuff, but he had time at his disposal and was mesmerized by his beauty and grace.

The man was young, he looked no older than 20 and had fairly tanned skin. He had plump cushions for lips and had eyes puppies also adorned. His height was accompanied by the length of his legs and he was elegant in the way he walked. He was truly a beautiful man. Kyungsoo wasn’t falling in love with him though. No, he could never. He wasn’t able to fall in love with a human. But even a nymph, the epitome of beauty could appreciate the aesthetic value of a human.

Every time he came back to read, the young man had a different book with him. Kyungsoo had a hard time reading as he only knew so much about human life, but the books were thick and barely finished when he finally left. He wanted to know what about the books fascinated the human so much that he could bear to sit there against the cold hard stone for hours on end and therefore he wanted Jongin to read for him. It had been decided, the next time he came, which most likely would be in seven days, he will wait for the man by his rock and hear him read.

Like so, a week rushed by and it was the day the reader would routinely come back and read another book for hours on end. Kyungsoo had stepped out of the water and was oh so aware of his nakedness, so he decided to sit down behind the rock. The man couldn’t see him like this, all bare and exposed. He knew enough of humans to know they felt discomfort with the sight of their own bodies and he didn’t want the young man to feel that.

Finally, he had arrived and when he was about to make the turn to his usual seat, now occupied by Kyungsoo, the nymph stopped him.

“Please don’t come over here!”, he exclaimed hastily before moving on in a more hushed tone. “Please stay where you are.”

When he didn’t get an answer Kyungsoo assumed the human must’ve been surprised and ran off to find a new place where he was actually alone, but instead he could hear the soft thud of the man taking his seat behind him.

“Who are you?”, Kyungsoo then asks the man. “You’re always here to read, but not once have I caught your name.”

“I am Jongin. Have you been watching me?”, Jongin asked. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how to reply to this. Would that knowledge not scare the other off? Kyungsoo decided it was best to not answer that question and instead go straight to what he had wanted in the first place.

“What book are you reading?”, Kyungsoo asked. A moment of silence ensued before Jongin finally replied.

“Today I’m reading a children’s storybook. It is called ‘The Little Prince’.”

Kyungsoo had never heard of this book before. He had never heard of a lot of books, to begin with, but the title was so mundane. How could a story about a prince entertain people? Nonetheless, he wanted to hear more of the voice he now already adored.

“Could you read it to me?” No answer was given, but finally, the man had begun. He had begun and Kyungsoo was hooked the moment he did. They sat there, across each other for the whole day, Jongin reading, and eventually, Kyungsoo fell asleep to the soothing sound of the lovely voice. When he woke up the next morning, Jongin was gone and he caught himself missing him.


End file.
